borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weekly poll results/talk
Favorite End-game Boss January 23, 2011 Who is Scooter's Father? January 30, 2011 this poll didn't turn out quite like i had imagined it. ''other'' won the vote for scooter's dad. so, who do people think scooter's father really is?? state your case [[User_blog:Fryguy42/scooter's_father|here]]. 06:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Most OP Weapon? February 6, 2011 The only thing OP is me. [[User:NOhara24|NOhara24]] 23:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *is that true? vote [[User_talk:NOhara24#nohara.27s_op_poll|here]]! Favourite Weapons Manufacturer February 13, 2013 Where, oh where, is Hyperion?? [[User:Daemmerung|Daemmerung]] 05:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :thank you, ''daem'', ''damm'', ''daemmer'', er, ''daemmerung''. hyperion was curiously absent. fixed. 23:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : :So this is where your hiding daem? Jakobs [[User:Drabisme|They call me Hellz Lips]] 01:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Cheers, dogg! [[User:Daemmerung|Daemmerung]] 01:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It looks like Mister Jakobs and I will be sharing a bit of whiskey together later...since everyone else hates him. 02:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : I thought I shot him and disposed of the body already.... hmm looks like I've been had 03:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Oh he's dead. Very dead. 6-shots to the back of the head dead. I just found the body and propped him up real nice. 18:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: So, it took more than one shot, hm? [[User:Daemmerung|Daemmerung]] 18:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Maliwan wins, huh? I smell noobs. 20:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Them hip-hugger wearing "alternate-lifestylers" sure can sell some guns. 22:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Most of my favorite guns are Maliwan, so i voted for em. 23:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) How many people DON'T use at least 1 Maliwan weapon? It's not surprising that they won, voted for Dahl though (Expecting haters to burn down my house), the Penetrator is just too awesome... meh. headshotting a crimson lance soldier from a mile away with a hyperion lance takes ''skill.'' going up against a badass elemental skag with a 2-round jakobs unforgiven takes ''confidence'', in yourself and your weapon. no offense meant to the ''Maliwananiacs'' out there. the spray-and-pray method works in a pinch, but i'll take power and precision any day over tech points. 03:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Most Annoying Cause of Death February 20, 2011 New poll ideas '''List your ideas for future weekly polls below:''' * Favourite weapons manufacturer w/o 2/19/11 - courtesy of [[User:bukkithead|bukkithead]] * Fav weapon type * Fav class / character * Most annoying enemy / boss * Fav NPC * Fav DLC * Favourite Element * Favourite Mini-Boss * Borderlands platform used * Favourite 3PDLC * Most OP Weapon w/o 2/12/11 - courtesy of [[User:Happypal|happypal]] * Apples or Oranges? (sorry...out of ideas) **Done. Vote [[User_talk:Riceygringo#ricey.27s_fruit_poll|here]]. * Hottest Female Character- Just sayin- 23:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) * Favorite non-boss enemy -[[User:NOhara24|NOhara24]] 23:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) * Favorite non-orange weapon (Anarchy, Havoc, Justice, Matador...) 20:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) **difficult. one mega-poll of 37 different titled non-legendary weapons (disregarding baseline titles such as "machine gun" and "revolver") would prove counter-productive. the ''right'' way to pull this one off could take quite a while. 11 weeks by my calculations. one week per manufacturer to narrow down all of the fav named non-legendaries, then one last poll to cull all of the fav's into one death match vote. may be wise to systematically scatter each manufacturer's poll throughout the course of several months. * Most annoying Maxxim in the Underdome [[User:Daemmerung|Daemmerung]] 21:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) * Most frequent/annoying cause of death (gunfire, melee, roadkill, grenade, barrel, offmap) * Most annoying enemy archetype (bandits,spiderants,lance,zombies,craw worms,skags etc.) **see [[Forum:Most_annoying_enemy]] - * Favorite Vehicle (Lancer,Racer,Monster,Runner) 02:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Etcetera